Kol and Marcel
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson and his brother's ward, Marcellus Gerard. Kol was shown to be very jealous of Marcellus being treated more like family than he was. History When the Originals first arrived in the New World, Kol was daggered, having been brought from Europe by force. When they settled in New Orleans, Klaus rescued a young slave boy, Marcellus Gerard, taking him in as a ward and raised him as a member of the family. When Marcellus grew closer to Elijah than Klaus, Klaus grew lonely and upset, undaggering Kol to have someone to spend time with. Once undaggered, Kol and Klaus spent time together as brothers by giving into their violent natures, even slaughtering a whole tenement building for fun. When Elijah threatened to get Marcellus out of the city to spare him of their sadistic activities, Klaus grew angry and told him he'd sooner dagger Kol than have Marcellus leave. Kol furiously asked Klaus if he'd really choose Marcellus over him, his own brother. Klaus declared that Marcellus was just as much family as he was. Soon after, knowing that Marcellus was working on his Shakespeare, Kol decided to show him a live performance, saying that Shakespeare could only truly be experienced firsthand and in the flesh. Kol put together and acting troupe to perform Hamlet for them. Before the performance, Kol fed Marcellus his blood, the first step to turning him into a vampire. When Marcellus tried to voice his dislike for the events, Kol brushed him off. He then compelled the actors to actually kill each other during the death scenes in the play, making Shakespeare's characters' gruesome murders a reality. Marcellus watched in both horror and awe as Kol callously had them kill each other and would kill them if they messed up on their lines. Elijah intervened, horrified by Kol's treatment of Marcellus. Kol said that he was just preparing Marcellus to be a vampire since that's what Klaus and Elijah really wanted. He told Elijah that he had already fed him vampire blood and all Elijah needed to do was kill him and he'd be in transition. Elijah attacked Kol, infuriated by Kol's antics. Klaus stopped Elijah and Kol said that he was glad someone knew the meaning of family. Klaus grabbed him and reaffirmed that Marcellus was family before daggering Kol yet again, saving Marcellus from Kol's jealousy and violence. Elijah told a daggered Kol that while Kol brought out the worst parts of Klaus, Marcellus brought out the best and that's why he needed to be put down for his vile behavior and troublesome influence. In 1914, after having been reawakened at the turn of the century, Kol plotted with witches against Klaus, trying to create a dagger that would work on him. To do so, he needed a large paragon diamond for his witches to channel power from. His search led to many thefts throughout the city, prompting the mayor's attention who asked Klaus to find out who was responsible. Klaus put Marcel on the case, who began to realize it was Kol. To prove his theory, Marcel brought Klaus to follow Kol to a mansion where Kol was stealing the diamond. Kol left the building only to be confronted by Marcel and Klaus, who forced him to hand over the diamond. Later, at the family's Christmas party, when Kol's plan was discovered by Rebekah, he enticed her to keep his secret by telling her that it would benefit not only him but her relationship with Marcel. However, Rebekah secretly ratted him out anyway, prompting Klaus to dagger Kol during the party. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two When Kol was brought back from the dead and put into the body of a witch by his mother, he hid his true identity as he plotted to bring down Klaus, angered by all of his daggerings in the past. He grew close to the witch, Davina, who Marcel treated like a daughter. Kol used his new persona as the witch Kaleb to flirt with Davina and earn her trust. In Alive & Kicking, Davina told Marcel that the new boy she had met had asked her on a date and then stood her up. Marcel jokingly asked her who he was so he could teach him lesson for standing her up. Later, when Kol and Davina were on a dinner date and were attacked by werewolves. Kol was tossed aside while Davina summoned his father Mikael to defend them. Elijah and Marcel arrived when Mikael managed to get off the magical leash Davina had used to control him. After the chaos subsided and Mikael was back under Davina's control, Elijah and Marcel saw Kol behind the bar but neither of them recognized who he really was. In Red Door, after Kol and Davina used their magic to temporarily shut down the power of the white oak stake to save Klaus from Mikael, Marcel was furious at her for bringing Mikael back and trying to control him in the first place. Kol interrupted Marcel's shouting and Marcel asked who he was. However, despite Davina now knowing who Kaleb really was, neither of them revealed his identity to Marcel but Marcel seemed less than favorable of Kaleb and his relationship with Davina. In ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'', after conspiring with Davina to create a new dagger to neutralize Klaus, Kol put Davina to bed. He eyed the white oak stake she had in her possession, though, knowing his mother wanted it. Marcel secretly watched from behind him. It can be assumed that Klaus informed Marcel that Kaleb was really Kol at some point since their last interaction, because after watching Kol place Davina on her bed, Marcel abducted him. He then took Kol captive by bringing him to the compound and shackling him for Klaus and Elijah. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot'', Marcel volunteered to help try and torture Kol and Finn into helping them, or at least revealing information on Esther. While Klaus dealt with Finn, Marcel personally questioned Kol. Marcel revealed that after getting involved with Davina, it was very personal, noting that out of all of the Mikaelson family members, Kol was by far the one he liked the least. Kol tried to turn the tables, offering Marcel to join him against Klaus. Marcel stabbed Kol with a knife, threatening to kill him. Kol explained that his family wouldn't care if he died before Klaus stopped Marcel from proceeding. Marcel left while Kol told Klaus how much it hurt that Marcel had been treated more like family than him. After speaking with Klaus, Kol joined his side, allying with Marcel. When Davina arrived to rescue Kol, he and Marcel explained that Esther was a bigger threat than Klaus. In ''The Map of Moments'', while Kol and Davina worked on a spell to protect Cami from Esther putting Rebekah's spirit into her, Marcel grew more suspicious of Kol's growing bond with Davina. Kol insulted him right back, commenting how Marcel must feel uncomfortable with the risk of his old ex-girlfriend's spirit being put into his new ex-girlfriend's body. Marcel nearly lashed out violently but was calmed by Cami. Later, under Klaus's instructions, Marcel asked Kol to help them transfer Rebekah's spirit into a different body temporarily in order to bring down Esther's plans. Kol agreed to help on condition that Marcel give him the paragon diamond that he had helped take from him a century before. Marcel questioned what Kol wanted with it and Kol explained he needed it to create a weapon he could use on his brother should the need arise. When Kol revealed he needed the white oak stake to earn back Esther's trust to get close to her, Marcel declared that the deal was off, still not trusting Kol. Trivia * According to Marcel, Kol was who he liked least out of any of the members of the Mikaelson family. * Kol was shown to be very jealous of Marcel being treated more like family by his brothers than he was. * Hayley told Cami that Marcel wants to rip Kol into a million little pieces because of his relationship with Davina. * Marcel hates that Kol is 'manipulating' Davina for his cause; not taking in the fact that it was her own choice. * Michael Narducci confirmed that Kol and Marcel will have an interesting relationship going forward. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship